Enemy
by Yurameki
Summary: - B/V - It's time for a role reversal. An A/U. CHAPTER 2 UP! Bulma is the Saiyajin Princess. Vegeta is the wealthy heir to CC. What happens when they meet?
1. Their Freedom: The Beginning

An A/U B/V FIC! D Role Reversal time!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Don't sue I am so broke... -.-;;

Enemy

-------------------

Their Freedom: The Beginning

------------------

By Yurameki

------------------

Her slim figure moved through the hall of the deck. The sounds of shouts and screams of innocence being taken away echoed through the corridor. These things could only be heard from the passages of Furiza's ship. One grew accustomed to seeing such atrocities in the hallways almost as if it were normal, and perhaps it was. One would never expect to see a beautiful princess walking through such horrors. However, there was.

Being the Saiyajin No Hime did not mean she had time to bask in the riches of her crown but it did allow her the misfortune of growing up as toy for the most powerful being in the universe, Furiza. Her beautiful and exotic combined with a cold demeanor made her his favorite toy. And although the alien lizard was not too keen in the idea of bedding a female he made an exception with this one. 

Bulma's lip curled in disgust as she remembered her times with the fiendish villain and the things she was subjected to. She shuddered at the things he made her do when he would ask for her company some nights. She pushed the thoughts aside and made her way to the training hall. She vowed to avenge her people and kill the bastard.

She entered the hall with her usual arrogance and confidence befitting royalty. 

A bald man bowed to her as she made her way towards him. "Princess," he said respectively.

"Nappa," she acknowledged. He was one of the last of her people. Although he seemed to be a cruel and evil man he was actually quite the opposite. Her gaze turned to the man next to him. His hair was ridiculously long and amazingly black. "Radditz," she said.

The man named Radditz bowed deeply placing a large fist over his heart. "Princess," he said. 

These men were her brothers in sense of the word but blood. They protected her as much as they could and were as loyal as brothers could be. They grew up together on the drifting hell and being the last of their kind they had formed something akin to being a family.

Bulma turned away from them as she walked to the middle of the room warming up to do her daily sparring with the two men. Everyday she would look forward to fighting with them, they were the only men that she could spar with that would not try to take advantage of her. However she was growing weary of their matches. She was immensely strong and each session would end too quickly for her to even break a sweat.

The two men followed her example and began to warm up as well. They needed to become stronger in order to defeat Furiza and if anyone could it would be Bulma. They had faith in their Hime. Although females of their species were supposed to be weaker than the males their Princess was exceptionally strong. They knew that she was destined to be the legendary. 

Nappa, being the oldest, had told them stories about their people and what their culture was like before it was destroyed. Bulma had been especially interested in the story of the legendary golden warrior. It became even more of interest of her when the bald man had told her that she was a descendent of the warrior. From that day she vowed to break the barrier and become what her line was destined to be.

"Well," she began. "Are you two going to just stand there or you guys actually going to give me a workout?" 

The two men smirked as they positioned themselves, ready to attack her. 

She grinned then cried out as she lunged at them.

------------------------------

Typing on the keys profusely the man named Vegeta grunted entering several calculations, neither one being the correct one. "SHIT!" He cursed in frustration. He threw his black and thick rimmed glasses across the room. It wasn't like he really needed them, he could see just fine but they allowed him better sight than a normal human's. Besides, they looked good on him or so he had been told. Rich, powerful, young, intelligent, handsome and available made him the perfect male specimen. 

He let out a loud groan running his hands through his thick black hair that defied gravity.

"Ahem," someone coughed.

He turned to see his assistant, Kori walk in. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Vegeta hated her. "What is it?" 

The woman smiled ignoring the hostile tone in his voice. "You're 3 o'clock is here and the head of the Chubu Company, Mr. Hanasu, called. He wants to meet with you sometime this week to discuss the finalizing of the company's closure."

Vegeta smirked. He had won over his rival company declaring him the most successful man on Chikyuu. Oh, yes, he did feel bad for the loss of jobs that would result from his victory but afterall, it was business. He nodded to her signaling her to leave. 

As she left his appointment walked in. He cringed at the realization turning around to face the person from his chair. "What is it Goku?"

The tall man smiled at his friend. "Hey Vegeta, it's been awhile."

The elder man sighed. "What do you want?" 

Goku frowned. "Well, gee, I don't want anything I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He growled in frustration. It wasn't that he hated Goku, although he did hate the fact that his friend was almost a complete idiot. But, he had to admit that he was his only friend and a damned good one. However, every time he saw the man the memories of his adventure with him, in his younger days, would haunt him. He didn't like looking back at times where he had almost been killed, several times. "Fine, I'm sorry."

The smiling fool sighed with relief. He thought he had angered the man, he had forgotten that his friend did have a lot of mood swings. "So, how are you?"

Vegeta smiled. "I'm great!" He said with mocked enthusiasm. "It's great having a week's deadline to get two projects down and not to mention the new line of air cars coming out that I have to test some time this week."

Goku's eyes widened. "Wow, you've got a lot on your plate."

"Tell me about it," he sighed. "This is going to kill me one day, isn't it?" 

The younger laughed. "Nah, you may not be a fighter but your pretty tough, Vegeta."

He smirked his face quickly becoming serious. "So really, why are you here?"

Goku sighed and sat down in the chair that faced the desk. He could never get anything past his friend. He knew the minute he walked in. "We need your help," he said with all seriousness. 

The elder man leaned back in his chair awaiting his friend's explanation. 

"There's something coming. Something big."

Vegeta lifted a thick eyebrow. "Powerful?"

He nodded. "Very, I don't think we have much of a chance. That's why we need your help. With all those defense weapons you made you could create something that'll even our chances."

"But I don't think "

"Look, Vegeta, you are the smartest man in the universe. You can fix, duplicate and create anything. Please, if you don't help us Chikyuu might be in danger."

He thought about his friend's words for a moment. Sorting out the pros and cons. They needed him and he'd be damned if he let Goku play hero and get killed. Besides he had to add something onto his list of perfect man on earth. Saving the Earth would shine just as bright. 

"All right."

--------------------------------------

Hundreds of men ran through the corridor, some yelling and screaming. Others were silenced by the hand of death, their rotting corpses only obstacles for the living. 

Blue eyes darting back and forth looking for her comrades. Things were looking up for them, everything was in chaos on Furiza's ship allowing them their chance to escape.

"HIME!" A voice shouted from behind her. 

She turned to see two burly men run towards her, their faces covered with ashes. "Good work," she said as they ran to the escape pods. "The explosion should destract them for the timing being but we have to escape as soon as we can."

The entered the room that held the pods all three looking around to see if anyone was there: it was empty. 

"So where are we going?" Nappa asked as he escorted his princess to one of the pods.

Radditz made his way to the control panel in the room. He typed in the coordinates that he had discovered earlier that week. "We are going to seek out my brother, Kakkarotto, he's still alive."

Nappa turned his head sharply towards him. "Alive?!" He looked at Bulma in disbelief. 

She nodded. "Yes, we heard that he is on Chikyuu. And if we're going to defeat Furiza," her eyes hardened. "We will need another saiyajin."

"DONE!" Radditz signaled as he jumped over the console and towards one of the pods. They each strapped themselves in as the hatches to the pods closed. 

The ship's computer whirled to life as the pods descended down a narrow passage way leading to their freedom and the beginning of their revenge. 

------------------

****

Author's Notes:

Ok so this is a little different than my other fic. But Bulma is still a Saiyajin! BWHAHAHA! So let me know what you all think. ^_^

Yurameki


	2. Arriving Early: Damn It!

Enemy

----------------

Arriving Early: Damn it!

---------------

By Yurameki

----------------

Vegeta was at his wit's end. "Damn it Marron I told you I can go out tonight!"

The blue haired woman pouted. "But Vegeta, honey you promised! You've been working all week!" Her shrill voice echoed in his head making him wince.

"I told you it's important. I can't leave right now," he said trying to control his temper. The woman always seemed to get on his bad side. Although she was beautiful she was a complete ditz and was a bore to be with. Why was he with her? Hey, she was a great lay. However, his patience was wearing thin. 

The woman named Marron draped an arm around the busy man trying to get his attention. "Please Vegeta-honey?" She cooed in his ear.

He growled grabbing her arm and placing it at her side. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He said typing away at his computer. 

Marron fumed. "Fine! If that's how you want it! Maybe I can go find a real man that can please me!"

"Whatever," he voiced not caring or listening to what she was saying, he just wanted her out.

She stomped her foot throwing a small tantrum. "Fine then! We're through!" 

Vegeta winced hearing the door slam behind him but sighed in relief that she had gotten tired of their relationship. He turned back to the screen burrowing his brow in concentration. "Now, maybe there is some way to manipulate their ki to work against them." He smirked. He was a genius. Quickly he typed away figuring out the formula and design of his greatest invention to date.

---------------------------------

Her mind felt numb within the confines of the pod. Her eyes were drowsy and dull as the gas that had caused the young princess to become unconscious wore off . The journey to Chikyuu would be a long one and therefore the only to travel such a long distance would be to temporally knock them out.

She shook herself out of the drowsiness and flipped a few switches in her pod making sure everything was all right. Looking on the small screen she could see that Radditz's pod was to her right while Nappa's was just behind her. 

Bulma stretched as much as the small space allowed her to. She was free, free of Furiza's terror and reign. However, things were just beginning for them. They needed to find Radditz's brother and fast. Hopefully they would find him soon so they would have enough time to prepare. 

"Hime-sama?" A voice echoed within her pod.

She smirked. "Hai, Radditz. Where are we?"

There was a long pause from the other side of the line. "We're near our destination. According to the computer we should be there within a couple of hours."

"Did you hear that Nappa?" 

The pod beeped as a gruff voice answered. "Hai, Hime-sama."

"Ok, our objective it to retrieve Radditz's brother harming as few civilians as we can. Got that?"

"Hai, Hime-sama," they replied in unison. 

Bulma smiled devilishly as she gazed out the pod's window, a small blue orb growing at a steady pace. There they would find the last warrior they needed in order to defeat Furiza. She prayed to Kami that he was still alive. The fact the the planet Chikyuu was still around was not too comforting. It was his mission to conquer it, what could have happened. He had to be alive. 

Her eye narrowed in determination. "He has to be," she said. They would need all the allies they could get. It wasn't only Furiza she was worried about. She knew that before they could face Furiza they would have to go through the Ginyuu Force. A group of the most powerful men in Furiza's army. She had known this group because the had the displeasure of being a part of the horrid unit. However, there was one man in particular that would be a problem. 

Zarbon.

-------------------------------

Furiza licked his thin pale lips as he eyed the man kneeling before him. He was handsome blue skinned man with wildly long white hair to match. "So the monkeys have escaped?" He asked in an amused tone.

Zarbon swallowed nervouly. "Yes, my lord. It seems that the explosion in the lower decks were caused by them."

"So they used the oppurtunity to escape. Clever monkeys." His eyes hardened. "I want them back."

The blue skinned man nodded. "Yes, my lord. We have found that they had set coordinates for a planet called Chikyuu before they escaped in the pods. The reason is unknown."

The smaller alien stood from his perch and walked towards the kneeling man. Using his small hand her lifted the soldier's chin up to face him. "I want you to go to this planet called Chikyuu," he said in a low whisper. "Bring the Princess back- Alive. You may dispose of the others if you wish but the princess may not be harmed." He lowered his head to the man's face so close that Zarbon could feel his breath on him. "Got it," it was a statement not a question. 

The larger man shuddered under his touch and gaze. "Hai, Furiza-sama."

With a flick of his wrist he let the warrior's face go. "Good, you will leave immediately. I want them back and soon."

The blue soldier stood and bowed respectfully. "I will return with the Saiyajin No Hime," he said then walked out the door. 

Furiza smiled cruelly. "Soon I will have you back, my blue monkey princess. No one escapes me. No one."

-------------------------

She stepped out of the pod and stretched grateful that she could, it was hell being in those damned pods.

"Hime-sama?" Radditz voiced as he eyeing her figure. He had to admit that he was not just following the princess because she was his superior. No, he had an alternative motive though it was one he would never openly admit. She was a princess and he was a third class nothing. He knew she would never accept him not only because of his status but because she vowed never to take a mate and he knew why. Furiza had ruined any type of relationship she would have.

Her gaze fell on her gaurd. "What is it Radditz?"

"They're coming," he said turning his eyes to the sky.

Bulma smirked crossing her arms in an arrogant stance. "I know. Nappa why don't you give them a taste of what we're about."

Nappa nodded then proceeded to power up. He howled feeling raw power run throughout his body. His muscles strained under the power he was summoning, hoping to please his Hime.

The blue haired woman gestured to Radditz. "You too," she grinned.

He nodded and followed Nappa's suit. 

The Saiyajin no Hime wanted to intimidate the warrior that dare face them. She didn't want to kill anyone just yet. The goal was to find the lost saiyan not create a massacre. Turning up to the sky she awaited them, knowing that one of them had to be the person they were searching for.

------------------------

The six warriors flew through the sky their kis flaring. 

"Oh man! Can you feel that?" The bald one asked.

Piccollo gasped. "They-- They're that powerful?!"

The six had sensed that the saiyans had arrived earlier than expected. The news had upset one named Vegeta. His invention was not yet completed but they agreed that he could finish it on the way there. It was a long distance and there wasn't much he had left to do. 

Goku smiled his usual look. "Don't worry. With Vegeta's help we'll be fine."

"Geez, Goku, do you always have to be so passive," Yamacha asked. He wasn't too excited about the idea of getting killed but if he didn't help out then he would regret not doing so. Also he owed Goku a lot from back when they were younger.

Vegeta cursed insistently as he cut his finger with one of his tools while in one of his capsule jets. "Shit, I have to go this piece of shit working." The turbulence did not allow him to work steadily causing him to miss a few of the wire he had to connect. "Damn it! Can't this thing keep still?!" A loud tap to his left caught his attention. He looked up to see Goku pointing down. His onyx eyes looked out the main window. Shit, they were already there and his gadget still wasn't working.

They all landed searching for the source of the ki that they detected. 

Krillen pointed ahead spotting three people. "Over there!"

----------------------

Bulma smirked waiting their company to approach them. "Remember," she said to the two men standing on either side of her. "Don't do anything until I tell you to."

Both men nodded as they awaited a battle they knew they would win.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Thanx for reviews... I'm too sleeeeeeppyyyyyy to write anything that makes sense. I hope you guess liked this part. It's going pretty fast but there's a lot to go thorugh still.. x.X

Yurameki 


End file.
